The present invention relates to a printing device for printing an image on a tape-like member.
Conventionally, a printing device for printing an image on a tape like image receiving member has been proposed. According to the conventional printing device, a tape cartridge which accommodates therein a tape and an ink ribbon is assembled in a main body of the printing device for printing an image on the tape. U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,871 discloses such printing device in which a normal character image is printed on a non-adhesive surface of an adhesive tape provided with a releasable sheet, the printed surface being directly exposed to an atmosphere (this printing can be referred to as "non-lamination type printing" in which the imaging surface is not covered with any lamination layer for the purpose of image protection). Here, the "normal character image printing" implies that the printed image has a normal posture when viewing the resultant printed tape from the imaging side (see FIG. 6(a)). The tape printed with the image is adhered to a tape receiving member in such a manner that the printed image is directly exposed to the atmosphere.
On the other hand, U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,278 discloses another type of printing to the tape like member. The tape employed has transparency to which a reversed character image is printed. The imaging surface of the transparent tape is superposed with dual sided adhesive tape provided with a releasable sheet (this printing can be referred to as "lamination type printing" in which the imaging surface is covered with another tape for the purpose of image protection). Here, the "reversed character image printing" (FIG. 6(b)) implies that the printed image has a normal posture when viewing the resultant printed tape from a side opposite the imaging side. When the printed tape is adhered to a tape receiving member, the transparent tape is positioned as a top layer which protects the imaging surface, and the initially reversed image is then visible through the transparent tape in the normal character image.
The lamination type printing has advantages in that the imaging surface can be protected by the top layer, to thereby enhance durability of the printed portion. However, this also provides drawback in that the structure of the tape cartridge becomes complicated, which leads to high production cost. In case of the non-lamination type printing, in contrast, even though simplified arrangement for the printing device can be provided, the printed surface is not protected by any laminated layer but is exposed to the atmosphere, to thereby degrade its durability. Accordingly, conflicting problems exists in both lamination type and non-lamination type printing methods.
According to the conventional tape printing device, different kinds of printing device have been prepared. In other words, one type of printing device is exclusively used for the non-lamination type print, and another type of printing device is exclusively used for the lamination type printing, and compatible printing device, especially, a compatible tape cartridge has not yet been provided. More specifically, if a tape cartridge for the lamination type is installed in a non-lamination type tape printer which provides the normal character image on the tape and printing is carried out to the tape, resultant printing image on the tape receiving member is reversed, since the imaging surface is observed from a side opposite the imaging surface of the tape. On the other hand, if a tape cartridge for the non-lamination type is installed in the lamination type tape printer which provides the reverse character image on the tape and printing is made, the reverse character image is to be observed when the tape is adhered to the tape receiving member, since the imaging surface is directly observed from the imaging surface. Consequently, the lamination type and non-lamination type printers must be separately prepared if non-lamination type and lamination type are both intended to be printed.